ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flamebow
Flamebow is the Splixtrix's DNA sample of a Horean from the sun Helios. ''Appearance Flamebow is a tan-orange skinned humaniod with an orange sleeveless suit with a hoodie. He has a back pocket that hold a pack of arrows behind him, and he wears green glasses. He also wields a bow that is colored dark orange and orange towards the ends. There are glasses on the bow that enable him to see long distances and aim. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Abilities Flamebow has harness the abilties of the sun, and control heat and fire. Weilding pyrokinesis, he can set anything on fire, and create pyro from any part of his body. He can shoot fire blasts, and control fire as if part of his own body. He can set himself on fire, and heat up to degrees such as up to 400. He can use this ability to melt almost any material, including rock, and metal as such. He also sometimes using this special ability to set the arrows in his back pocket to flames, so that when he fires the arrows, the arrows are a flame, and whatever it hits can make massive damage, or set whatever the arrow may happen to hit on fire, such as trees, oil, or any that happens to be flammable. Flamebow can also heal just as much as he can destroy objects, known to weild vatikinesis. He can control the ability to heal things, whether matter or organic. He can use this ability to heal people if his fires ever happen to burn people severly. If people are severly hurt by whatever outside force damages them, whether physically or mentally, Flamebow must sing a certain hymn, or his healing powers may not work on the damaged being. Flamebow's archery is near perfect. He has incredible marksmanship, able to shoot down objects from incredible distances. He is a perfect aimer, and the equipment on his bow enables him to shoot from even farther distances. He has no nose, so he cannot smell, and is invulnerable to bad toxins. His keen relfexes make it hard for Flamebow to be sneaked up on. One last known ability is his signature animal, the pheonix. Once his bow is lit on fire, Flamebow can transform his bow into a Pheonix, where Flamebow can ride on top of it and throw arrows at targets straight from his arms, thought his arrow distance isn't very far. Weaknesses Flamebow's power become dangerous if he cannot see, and he cannot heal dead people. His abilities are useless underwater. He cannot transform the bow into a pheonix if the bow isn't lit on fire. Trivia'' *Like the rest of the fourteen Milky Way Galaxy species, he has a signature weapon, the bow and arrow and a signature animal, the phoenix, that he can call in and tame. *Flamebow is based off of the Greek Deity of the Sun, music and healing, Apollo. *Flamebow is often paired off with Moonblade. Flamebow's picture was created by Ren. Isn't it Rentastic? Category:Aliens Category:Ahmad15 Category:Splixson Force